


Daebear (the bear)

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay dos cosas en las que se podía confiar en Daehyun: en su hambre eterno que hacía que su estómago pareciera un pozo sin fondo (o un agujero negro en su defecto), y en lo bocazas que podía ser a veces. Basado en <a href="http://forbiddenplaceattheforest.tumblr.com/post/78985122665/gracetforever-himdae-i-was-bored-so-heres">esto</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daebear (the bear)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



Hay dos cosas en las que se podía confiar en Daehyun: en su hambre eterno que hacía que su estómago pareciera un pozo sin fondo (o un agujero negro en su defecto), y en lo bocazas que podía ser a veces.

Estaban en el  _Starry Night Radio_  con Younha y Himchan acaba de quedarse a cuadros porque estaba pasando lo segundo. Debería de estar acostumbrado y no sorprenderse, pero ahí estaba queriendo que la tierra le tragase o que se tragase a Daehyun para que dejara de hablar. Cualquiera de las dos opciones le valía, aunque la segunda le parecía más tentadora.

—Me siento mal por Himchan —empezó Daehyun, poniendo una especie de pucheros que lo hacían parecer demasiado adorable—. Siempre tiene pesadillas y se despierta de repente en plan ¡Ah, ahhh, ahhhhhhh! —empezó a escenificar para su vergüenza, cerrando los ojos y moviendo los brazos—. Se queja y se despierta de repente... y suelta un  _¿Por qué sigo teniendo últimamente estas pesadillas?_

Himchan quería saber qué parte del cerebro de Daehyun había decidido que ese momento era el perfecto para sacar a relucir eso. Aunque bien pensado, no estaba seguro de que tuviera cerebro en sí, lo más seguro es que almacenase la comida que no le cabía en el estómago en esa cabezota que tenía encima de los hombros y eso hacía que no pudiera pensar bien. Siempre le había parecido un poco retrasado.

—Me da mucha pena —siguió, volviendo a sus pucheros y mirando a Himchan a los ojos con su pelo rubio, sus cascos blancos y los labios tan gruesos como siempre.

No sabía si pegarle o besarle por lo idiota que era.

Al lado suya podía escuchar a Yongguk intentando no partirse de risa. Youngjae, en la otra esquina de la mesa abarrotada de micrófonos, no estaba teniendo éxito en ello.

Recordó entonces que estaban en directo y grabando en vídeo, lo mejor era no hacer ninguna de las dos. Por el momento.

—Si... tengo pesadillas todos los días... —comentó, no muy seguro de qué decir después de las palabras de Daehyun.

La verdad es que no sabía por qué tenía sueños tan raros últimamente. Quizás tanto café le estaba haciendo un efecto contradictorio o los experimentos culinarios de Jongup y Zelo con el ramen de sobre eran más malignos de lo que ya le habían parecido en un primer momento. No lo sabía, pero desde luego no estaba teniendo esos días los mejores sueños del mundo.

Hubo una pequeña broma sobre el tema por parte de la presentadora y todos rieron, Himchan un poquito, y tras eso, afortunadamente, la conversación pasó a otra cuestión. Daehyun le sonrió un par de veces a lo largo del programa, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo, pero él no le devolvió ninguna.

Era un completo idiota.

Esa noche, de vuelta al dormitorio de los miembros tras un día tan ajetreado como los demás, Himchan estaba entreteniéndose viendo un dorama en el que ambos protagonistas estaban teniendo todas las dudas del siglo sobre si su amor era verdadero o no. No tenía sueño y ese era uno de sus pasatiempos en las noches frías de invierno cuando el piso estaba en silencio y sus compañeros dormían. Youngjae había sido el primero que se había quedado frito nada más tocar la cama, ni siquiera se había quitado su querido gorro de lana ni cambiado de ropa; Yongguk debía estar en uno de sus tantos baños eternos, pensando sobre el mundo, mientras que Zelo se había hecho una bola abrazado a Tiger en el sillón de enfrente de Himchan, y Yongup había desaparecido en el interior de su habitación con un débil despedida.

El protagonista intentaba besar a la chica, pero ella se echaba todo el rato para atrás. Él la abrazó y acercó sus rostros. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse.

—¡Hyung! ¡Es hora de dormir! —exclamó una voz sobresaltándole.

—¡¿Qué... ?! —preguntó girando la cabeza.

Tercera cosa en la que se podía confiar en Daehyun: era un inoportuno supremo.

El chico se acercó, vestido con su pijama y su inseparable oso de peluche en una mano. Era increíble lo niños que seguía siendo todos.Yongguk el primero. Himchan, por supuesto, el último. Él no escondía un peluche en una de sus cajas, que va.

—Espero que no tengas pesadillas esta noche —dijo, tirándole del brazo para que se levantara. Parecían pesarle los ojos, se le veía tan cansado. Todos lo estaban—. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte de alguna manera...

Himchan se quedó un minuto pensando y después volvió a mirar hacia el osito de peluche de su compañero, el principal peluche que espantaba los malos sueños de Daehyun, que siempre parecía dormir como un tronco abrazado a él. Ya le gustaría tener a él un oso de peluche que le hiciera el mismo efecto. Estaba cansado de no tener una noche digna de descanso.

Una bombilla se encendió en su cerebro.

 

_Treinta minutos más tarde..._

—No sé ni porqué he preguntado... —murmuró Daehyun a su lado, tumbado casi al borde de la estrecha cama.

—Cállate —dijo Himchan, abrazándose a la forma peluda del cuerpo de Daehyun, recubierto por un pijama de pieza entera con forma de oso que le habían regalado entre todos en su último cumpleaños. Era suave y daba la impresión de estar abrazando a un oso de peluche enorme, salvo que más agradable, caliente y hablador.

—Como disfrutas...

—Gírate anda.

No le gustaba tenerle de espaldas, aunque la posición fuera relativamente cómoda. La cama era demasiado pequeña para dos.

—Me voy a dar de morros contra el suelo —se quejó. Aún así se giró y ambos se encontraron cara a cara.

—Eres un quejica —le reprochó, pegando sus cuerpos—. Duerme.

—¿Sin beso de buenas noches? —refunfuñó, haciendo uso una vez más de sus pucheros. Le había tocado un oso malcriado.

—No te lo mereces —le contestó mirándole a los ojos, sin poder evitar al mismo tiempo que su mirada se desviase a sus labios siempre tan disponibles y tentadores.

—Vamos, hyung, si soy...

_Un pesado_ , terminó Himchan en su mente, callando a su compañero con un beso. Era la forma más eficiente de que cerrara el pico, y una de las más placenteras.

Después de eso, Daehyun se acurrucó, sonrió y cerró los ojos.

—Buenas noches, hyung —susurró, rodeando a Himchan con un brazo.

—Buenas noches, Dae —contestó al cabo de unos segundos, terminando de subir la manta y acomodarse del todo. La capucha peluda le hacía cosquillas en la cara.

Se quedó mirando un par de minutos el rostro relajado de su compañero, con sus pestañas acariciando los pómulos marcados, los labios entrabiertos y el aliento que se escapaba por ellos rozándole el cuello.

Después apagó la lámpara que tenía encima de su cabeza y se hizo la oscuridad.

Estaba seguro de que esa noche dormiría bien.

Tenía a Daehyun, su oso de peluche particular.

 

 

FIN


End file.
